This invention relates to a system for influencing the rheological properties of a conveyable material, in particular a pourable or pasty product or a loose material, wherein the system is or can be allocated to a machine for machining or processing the conveyable material, in which the conveyable material is transported along a conveying direction.
A lot of energy and in part correspondingly large machines are required for the transport and machining/processing of viscous or pasty masses, but also for the transport of loose material. In addition, wall friction during the transport of such masses or loose material gives rise to varying retention times of the material in machine areas or in transport lines, which detracts from the quality of the machined/processed material achieved in the end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,433 describes an ultrasound cleaning device and an ultrasound cleaning method for a Venturi flow nozzle, through which streams a fluid that tends to form deposits. Both a US transmitter and US receiver are additionally used, wherein the clues as to the thickness of potential deposits in the nozzle can be gleaned from changes in the received US amplitude at a known transmitted US amplitude. Other than acquiring the state of contamination of the nozzle based on deposits, however, no rheological properties of the streaming fluid are acquired.